Hunted
by Ghoul'sBestFriend
Summary: After their earth mission, The Winx get kidnapped by a group of vampires that believe that they are the reincarnations of their deceased lovers! But are the Winx really them? How will their boyfriends react to this? Will the specialists rescue the Winx on time?
1. Chapter 1

"Where the hell are we?" A strange and mysterious man by the name of Roman demanded irritably to his 'friends' as they walked around the rather empty and dark streets of Gardenia. It was somewhat dark and empty as it was late at night and most people had retired in their homes for the day, but not these men.

"For the bloody last time Roman, we're at Gardenia." Another man by the name of Sebastian rolled his eyes, "How many times do we have to state it for you to get it through your thick skull?"

Roman merely scoffed and rolled his eyes, looking around the streets with utter disinterest, "Fine, whatever," He muttered, "But may I ask why we're even here in the first place? I thought we're looking for Mel and the others, not be in this uninteresting and rather boring town."

"But we _are _looking for Tess and the others." Yet another man, with the name of Theodore this time, muttered, looking up at Roman with an annoyed expression, "That's what we've been telling you the whole time we've been travelling here for, for goodness' sake, Roman."

The said man named Roman scoffed at this again and mockingly held his arms up in surrender, "Well, sorry, jeez," He rolled his eyes, "I still fail to see why Mel and the others would be even in this uninteresting town in the first place..."

"Well, maybe it's because Theo here had managed to make his tracking device work and-"

The man who was speaking, Nathaniel, or Nate, was suddenly cut off as his good friend Theodore suddenly cut him off, shushing him as Theodore's electric blue eyes darted towards a familiar shop for magical pets.

"They're located over there." He stated, "Inside that store, doing who-knows-what."

The remaining men looked at the shop called 'Love &amp; Pet' with curious looks, "Are you sure?" A man by the name of Benedict, or Ben, asked with an unsure expression.

"Affirmative."

"Well, let's go." Another man, Henry, said as he and the other men quietly and swiftly sneaked nearby the shop, by the windows to be specific, where they can see six somewhat familiar women, presumably preparing to close up their shop.

* * *

...

Bloom was somewhat grinning to herself as she counted the money from the cash register while the other Winx girls were doing their own thing as they prepared to close down the recently famous 'Love &amp; Pet' shop. She was very happy at the fact that people would love these adorable fairy pets and that this shop is getting quite popular despite its hardships at the starting days, but despite its success, Bloom couldn't help but feel bad as she knew that she and the Winx has to leave back for Alfea next week, thus leaving these adorable fairy animals...

Since their Earth mission was now complete with Roxy as the very last Earth Fairy and the Wizards of the Black Circle now defeated, they just had to go back to Alfea to resume their jobs at teaching there, which isn't that bad, but she still feels bad nonetheless. But hey, at least they hired some trustworthy people while they're away, maybe come and check up on the shop every once in a while. But nonetheless, Bloom will miss Love &amp; Pet, and it's sad to leave it.

The Love &amp; Pet shop was nearing its closing time and stating that the Winx were exhausted is a mere understatement, today was yet another busy day and it seemed like there are more people coming in this shop as days go by. But who are they to complain?

Bloom continued on counting the money they have earned in the shop, but suddenly, she couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable...as if someone was staring at her.

She tried to shrug the feeling off as she looked around the shop, smiling at her friends who looked as utterly exhausted as her. Stella was cleaning the bath and arranging some beauty products of some sort; Flora was feeding the fairy animals; Layla was arranging the exercise equipment; Tecna was on her computer as always; and Musa was just sitting on one of the couches listening to some music. Everything seemed normal.

But she still couldn't shake off the uncomfortable feeling that someone was still watching her. She tried ignoring the feeling altogether, that is, until something caught her peripheral vision on one of the large windows nearby.

She glanced at the window, only to gasp as she saw six strange men by the window, each one of them staring at her and the other oblivious Winx girls. One of them in particular, with dark blue hair, was staring right at her.

Apparently, her gasp was loud enough for the Winx to hear. "Bloom?" Flora called out for the redhead in concern, "Is something wrong?"

Bloom took a step back and looked at the Winx with a shocked look, confusing the Winx even more when she pointed at the window where she saw those strange men, but when they looked at the same window, they were gone.

"I..." She trailed off, staring at the window where those men were supposed to be, they were gone. "M-maybe it's just my imagination, but I swear-!"

Before she could finish her sentence, a pair of strong, cold hands suddenly grabbed her from behind. One was firmly holding her hands behind her in place, and the other was firmly pressed on her mouth for her to keep quiet. But she still attempted to squirm against the man's grip and whimper.

As she was still struggling, the man lowered his head towards her ear and whispered in a cold, rather husky tone, "Missed me, _Bea_?" That obviously sent shivers down her spine. The man eventually turned her around for her to full see him. She had to admit, he would be quite handsome with his attractive features and neatly styled, dark blue hair if it weren't for him holding her down, not to mention his horrifying looking black and red eyes!

She can also see his noticeably pale skin and...fangs after he showed his teeth with smirking. Wait...these features are familiar. Is he a...vampire, perhaps? Wait...if he's a vampire...isn't he going to suck her blood at this point?

Bloom looked around for a moment, and to her surprise, the Winx are apparently in the same situation as her. No wonder why she didn't hear them once these men came in.

The one holding Stella down had tousled light blue hair; the one that was holding Flora had short, light blonde hair; the one holding Musa had spiky minty-green hair; the one holding Tecna had neatly combed blue hair; and the one holding Layla had medium length, light green hair. But they definitely had something in common: pale skin; fangs; and black and red eyes.

So they are vampires...

Bloom tried to scream, she really did, but the hand on her mouth stopped her from doing so.

When the hand that was covering her mouth suddenly pulled away, she took this as an opportunity to scream for help, but it was stopped as the vampire dude had placed his hand on her back and had cast a spell of some sort that takes her energy from her, making her feel bit too weak and drowsy.

Just as she was about to collapse into the vampire's arms, the last thing she ever saw was the other vampires doing the same to her friends.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, it actually took me a while to write the revised chapters of this story, but I did it eventually.**

**I'm eventually going to continue revising the chapters before I continue on with the story, so yeah.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Sky of Eraklyon idly sat on his bed, still in his sleepwear as he looked worriedly at his phone, waiting for the screen name of his beloved fiancee to appear on the screen of his phone in the form of either a text message or even a call. Why isn't Bloom calling or messaging him? He usually isn't the clingy type, but he's getting a bit worried. Usually, Bloom texts or even calls him every morning, and it just kinda became a routine in their relationship. But this morning, Bloom still hasn't sent a message or called. Should he call her to make sure she's fine? Did he do something? Why isn't Bloom messaging him?

As the blond prince was still staring at his mobile device, his Squire and best friend, Brandon, opened the door to his room, "Hey, buddy, time for breakfast." The brunette said, leaning on the door frame of the prince's door. Only to frown at Sky's worried expression, "Sky, what's wrong?" He asked in concern.

Sky continued staring at his mobile device, gripping it tightly with the hope that the all too familiar screen name of the love of his life would appear sooner or later. Before eventually sighing as he put his phone down on his desk and stood up, "Nothing," He muttered as he and Brandon made their way to the dining room of their apartment, where the remaining Specialists sat, with equally worried expressions like Sky.

"Uh, hey," Sky greeted the boys as he sat down on one of the dining chairs, some of the Specialists responded, but the others seemed too occupied. Riven looked somewhat frustrated with his phone, Timmy's eyes were practically glued at his own phone as he anxiously waited for his girlfriend's messages, and Helia, while not being glued on his phone, kept glancing at it from time to time, same with Nabu.

"Answer the damn thing already," Riven muttered irritably, pressing the buttons on his phone so hard that the guys could have sworn it will break any moment now. Then, without a word, he threw his umpteenth phone on a nearby wall, shattering it into pieces.

Timmy flinched as he heard the device shatter, "Another one gone, and let me say this in advance: I am not going to attempt fixing that again."

"Riven," Helia scolded the hotheaded Specialist, "We don't need unnecessary violence around here."

"But Musa's not answering my calls!" Riven whined, looking like he's ready to flip a table. "I'm just worried, alright?!"

"I doubt that being 'worried' is even an acceptable excuse when throwing a temper tantrum, but okay." Timmy shrugged nonchalantly with a bit of mockery in his voice. He's also worried and upset that his girlfriend, Tecna, isn't messaging or calling him back too, and Riven's upcoming temper tantrum will just piss him off even more, to be honest.

Apparently, Riven wasn't taking the bespectacled Specialist's tone of voice very well, "What did you just say, you twerp?" He demanded, walking over the ginger-haired Specialist and grabbing the collar of his shirt.

The rest of the Specialist stood up at this, slightly alarmed as they prepared to separate the hotheaded and bespectacled Specialists from each other before a fight will go on. Timmy barely reacted at this, "It's not a surprise that violence is your way of coping. Typical." He momentarily rolled his eyes, "Because that is _so_ going to make the situation better, correct?"

Riven only got angrier at this as he scowled at the ginger-haired boy, "Why you-" He started as he was about to throw a punch, but was stopped after Brandon and Helia managed to get hold of him and pulled him away from the bespectacled boy.

As Riven was attempting to squirm from his fellow Specialists' grip, Sky and Nabu quickly ran towards Timmy's aid, if he needed some, of course. "You okay, Timbro?" Sky asked as Nabu patted his back and helped him stand up.

Timmy merely nodded absentmindedly at this and stood up without help whatsoever. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The remaining Specialists merely sighed at this, "Why don't we all just calm down?" Helia suggested, he, too, looked a bit upset. "If the Winx isn't responding to any of us, there's bound to be a logical explanation later on,"

"Can we at least check up on them back at Love &amp; Pet?" Nabu asked.

Sky nodded at this, "Good idea,"

* * *

...

"Hey girls, I'm here!" Roxy called out as she made her way in the Love &amp; Pet shop, pushing the door open. Hearing no responses at this, Roxy looked around for the sign of the girls, "Um...hello?" She tried calling out again, but instead of being greeted by the girls, she was greeted with a very worried and anxious looking Kiko instead, and was eventually follow by equally worried and anxious looking fairy animals. The animal fairy knelt down and held her hand out for the blue rabbit to jump in. "Kiko, what's wrong?" She asked, "And where are the Winx?"

Roxy could only raise a brow in confusion as Bloom's rabbit continued to make strange and quite obnoxious gestures of some sort that she obviously didn't get. Roxy looked around for a moment, no one seems to be here other than Kiko and the fairy animals. Did the Winx leave or something? Seems unlikely as the door was unlocked when Roxy arrived, and not to mention the things the Winx usually do in closing time is either open or left unfinished. Like how Tecna's computer is open, playing some game in the background; the assortment of beauty products for fairy animals that Stella would always arrange during closing time was, well, not arranged well; there is a bag of pet food that looked like was dropped with its contents scattering around; there's Musa's all-too familiar headphones laying carelessly on the carpet with faint music playing; some exercise equipment just seemed out of place; and the cash register was still opened...for some reason.

It seemed that the Winx had left abruptly for some reason...which is really way out of character for them to do so. What had happened? Roxy found this a little too suspicious as she tried finishing the unfinished tasks like arranging the exercise equipment and beauty products; turning off Musa's headphones and placing it on the coffee table; closing up the cash register; and finally, the computer.

But just as the pink-haired animal fairy was about to turn off the computer, Kiko suddenly jumped in again and began his usual rant of wild and obnoxious gestures that Roxy still couldn't get. That is, until Kiko pointed at one of the programs in the computer that had some sort of notification in them.

Curious, Roxy sat down on the chair and clicked on the program on the computer, revealing that it's one of those security camera programs. But what baffled her was the notification.

_Intruder/s Alert!_

Roxy merely raised a brow at this. Intruder Alert? What does it mean by intruder alert? But then it dawned upon her, intruder alert means...

Was the Winx kidnapped?

Roxy froze a bit in her seat, were the Winx kidnapped? That seems very unlikely. How could one of the most powerful fairies be kidnapped just like that? Well, Roxy gulped, one way to find out. She clicked on one of the recent footage that was from last night.

_Wed, 7:47 PM_

_The scene was pretty normal here, just the Winx doing their own things while preparing to close at eight o'clock. It was like that for at least a few minutes, until Bloom started to have this uncomfortable look of some sort. But it seemed that she shrugged the feeling off and continued counting the money on the cash register._

_The other girls seemed somewhat oblivious to what Bloom was feeling, so they were more than surprised when she suddenly gasped out loud when she looked up at the nearby window. When Flora asked what was wrong, Bloom only shook her head and started rambling something._

_But her rambling was soon cut off as six mysterious men appeared out of nowhere behind each Winx girls, and grabbed them from behind. The girls were surprised and shocked at this, attempting to scream for help or even struggle. _

_These mysterious men merely smirked at their futile attempts, before eventually turning them to face them and whispering something...that seemed to terrify and confuse the poor girls. Then, before they knew it, the men had cast some sort of odd spell on them and they soon fell unconscious, and of course, fell in the arms of those men._

_Then the men disappeared, with the unconscious Winx Club in their arms. It didn't take long before the clip eventually ended._

_-End of Footage-_

Roxy stared at the blank screen for a moment, she literally has no comment on this. Words cannot describe how awfully shocked and baffled she is at this. Heck, she couldn't even full process what just happened!

Slowly, the animal fairy got out of the seat and stood up, taking a deep breath as she massaged her temples, attempting to fully process what had just happened.

Before she can do anything else, the door creaked open and some footsteps could be heard. Roxy gasped a bit at this, what if it's the same mysterious men that took the Winx? What if-

"Roxy?" Sky and the other Specialists showed up with concerned faces, some of them looking around for any signs of the girls, much to Roxy's relief. "Oh, there you are, uh, where are the Winx?"

So the guys don't know what just happened to their girlfriends? Roxy thought as she frowned, glancing at the computer that recently played found footage on what had happened to the Winx. "...You guys definitely need to see this."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well?" Roman asked irritably, "Is it really them? Or have we mistaken some worthless humans for them again?"

After kidnapping the famous Winx Club right from their own shop, the vampires (that's how let's call them now) have taken them to some sort of territory (?) of theirs. The girls were laying (or rather...sitting) unconscious on a fancy looking couch because why not.

"I don't think they're human..." Nathaniel (Nate) muttered, looking at the girls, "I sense an incredible amount of magic energy, too much for an average human, in those girls."

"So, either they're fairies, or they're witches." Benedict (Ben) concluded, "Which I'm fine with, either way, anyway. As long as she's Selena's, y'know..."

"They give more of a fairy vibe than a witch vibe to me, though." Henry shrugged, "Plus, I have always saw Florence as fairy more than anything."

Roman scoffed, "Wow. Six of the most powerful vampires, and not to mention the six queens of six different districts of Draculus respectively, is now reincarnated as sparkly and girly fairies?" He mused humorously, "How pathetic. If Mel was here to see this crap, she would have banged her head on a wall continuously by now."

"Oh, it's not that bad." Sebastian momentarily rolled his eyes.

"You must be kidding." Roman scoffed even more, "I mean, what kind of vampire in their right mind would want to see the reincarnated versions of their wives as weak, sparkly and girly fairies-?

"Weak?" Theodore (Theo) looked up from his laptop at with a humorous smirk, "They might be a bit sparkly and girly, but they're anything but weak."

Roman raised a brow, "Oh? And what sources do you have to back up that claim, Theodork-?"

"The Winx Club," Theo gestured at the unconscious girls, "Are one of the most powerful fairies in the Magic Dimension to ever exist and are practically the new Company of Light-"

"You mean that group of powerful that has King Oritel, Queen Marion, Faragonda, and others so-called 'powerful' people?" Sebastian raised a brow, he, along with his friends, had met the Company of Light decades ago when they fought the Ancestral Witches back then.

Theo nodded, "Yes. Apparently, these girls, the Winx Club," He gestured to the girls again, "Had revived the previously dead realm, Domino; have defeated the ancestral witches' descendants, the Trix sisters multiple times; defeated Lord Darkar when they were merely seventeen; defeated the infamous wizard Valtor the year after; also recently defeated the Wizards of the Black Circle; found the last Earth Fairy; had restored the magic in Earth..."

Nate couldn't help but interrupt, "No wonder I saw a couple of those Specialist boys and a wizard earlier."

"...had gone true beyond Enchantix and now has Believix, and so on and so on." Theo sighed, there are more accomplishments that these Winx girls had accomplished and it was just too many to name.

Ben only jokingly grinned as he nudged a wide-eyed Roman, "Well, are these girls still weak, you say?"

The vampire only huffed and crossed his arms at this, "Fine, maybe not weak, but they're still sparkly and girly nonetheless."

"That, I agree." Nate nodded, "Even their casual clothing seems so...colorful and feminine. So unlike their previous lives, but...who are we to complain?"

"You're right," Sebastian nodded, "If anyone could be the girls' other lives, I think it would be these girls."

The other vampires merely nodded, "So, Theo," Ben turned to Theodore. "Mind if you enlighten us with these wonderful ladies' names and who they are in general?"

Theodore nodded at this as he adjusted his thin-rimmed glasses, "Yes, first off, the redhead," He pointed at Bloom, "Is Princess Bloom of Domino, fairy of the Dragon Flame, and also the leader of this so-called Winx Club."

"We can safely assume that this Bloom girl is Bea." Sebastian decided.

"Then, the blonde one," He pointed at Stella, "Is the crowned Princess of Solaria, Princess Stella, fairy of the Shining Sun, and is also apparently the fashionista in the little group of theirs."

Ben couldn't help but grin, "Just like Selena, obviously."

"The tanned one," He pointed at Flora, "Is Flora, fairy of Nature, the guardian fairy of Linphea. Also known as the 'peacemaker' of the group."

Henry merely nodded at this.

"The black-haired one," He pointed at Musa, "Is Musa, fairy of Music, the guardian fairy of Melody. She is also known as the 'sarcastic' one in the group."

"Acceptable, I guess." Roman muttered.

"The brunette," He pointed at Layla, "Is Princess Layla of Andros, fairy of Waves, also known as the athletic one in the group,"

"As expected," Nate laughed.

"And lastly..." Theo muttered more to himself as the next information is for him anyway, "Tecna...fairy of Technology, Guardian fairy of Zenith..." He mumbled as he continued reading more information about this Tecna girl.

Since the vampires are...well, vampires. They have some characteristics of vampires, just not all of them. For example: they have noticably pale skin, though, not to the point where their skin is white as snow; their eyes are black and red, but not all the time as they only activate these kinds of eyes when necessary; and like their eyes, they have fangs, but those won't show unless it's necessary (when they need to feed, or when they're threatened). But other than that, they look like average people. And they looked at least in their mid-twenties, although they are at least 200+ years old by now.

Sebastian was the so-called leader of this vampire group they are in, he was formerly the king of the biggest and main district of Draculus, Sparx. He has a somewhat neatly styled, dark blue hair and beautiful golden eyes.

Benedict, or Ben as he is preferred to be called, is a rather charming vampire, like Sebastian, he was the former king of one of the unknown districts of Draculus. Ben has tousled, light blue hair, and matching, rather charming eyes.

Henry was the calm one in the group of vampires, and like the other two, he was a former king of an unnamed district of Draculus. He has short, light blond hair in a small ponytail kind of thing, and matching, narrow eyes.

Roman was the aggressive and hotheaded one in the group, he was a former king of yet another unnamed district of Draculus. He has short, spiky mint-green hair, and sharp, green eyes. He looks pissed off all the time so it's best to stay away.

Theodore, or Theo, is obviously the smart and tech-savvy one in the group, he was a former king of the district of intelligence, Titania. He has short, neatly combed blue hair, and electric blue eyes. He also has a pair of thin-rimmed, dark glasses.

And lastly,Nathaniel, mostly called as Nathan or Nate, is the cheerful one in the group, he was also a former king of the island district of Tides. He has medium-rare, wavy light green hair, and green eyes.

"Uh, guys...?" Nate called out nervously as a groan came out from one of the Winx girls, "We should probably make the girls comfortable before they wake up, which is soon."

"You're probably right..."

* * *

**A/N: you've probably noticed that Ben, Henry, and Roman's districts are unknown. No, it's not meant to be a mysterious side story or something, because really, it's just me being uncreative.**

**I don't know what to name their districts, to be honest. The reason why I even came up with Sebastian, Theodore, and Nathaniel's districts is because of Bloom and Layla'a realms having alternatives (Bloom's realm is Domino, while Sparks is a district of Draculus, same with Andros and Tides), whereas Titania is Tecna'a realm in the comics where she is actually a princess, so yeah. I know Musa and Flora have alternate realm names too but, I found it weird.**

**Basically, I need help guys, any district name recommendations for Henry, Ben, and Nate? It'seems appreciated.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is...that so?" Faragonda trailed off in shock after what the Specialists had told her about the Winx Club, her eyes widening in disbelief. "Those men weren't kidding..." She whispers to herself, recalling the time that strange men had visited her at least two decades ago, talking about something that was absolute nonsense to her back then, but now, it made perfect sense...

Apparently, the Specialists heard the Headmistress' whisper and only raised a brow in suspicion at this, "Who weren't kidding?" Riven demanded, something tells him that the Headmistress of Alfea has something to do with this and she never even mentioned it... "You know those sons of witches that abducted Musa-"

"-And the other girls," Brandon interrupted him.

"-Whatever!" Riven snapped at the brunette Specialist, before turning to the elderly Headmistress. "Well, who are they?"

"Riven," Helia tried to hold back the infuriated Specialist before he lunges at Faragonda, "I know you feel infuriated right now but talking to the Headmistress in that tone is impolite."

"Well, kidnapping is wrong too but those assholes did it anyway!"

"Should we knock him out before he finally snaps or...?" Timmy trailed off.

Riven turned to glare at the bespectacled Specialist, "Like hell you're knocking me out." He barked, "Oh, and how about I knock you out instead real hard to the point where your glasses officially becomes a part of your face-"

"Okay..." Nabu laughs nervously as he got between the two Specialists, "How about no one knocks anyone out so that we're cool, cool?"

"Riven," Sky attempts to calm him down, "Remember your breathing exercise that your anger management classes that you barely took had thought you. Breath, inhale...and exhale, c'mon,"

It seemed to calm the usually hotheaded Specialist down after a few takes of breath, "Fine, fine, I'm calm now." He muttered, sitting down on one of the seats in front of Faragonda's desk.

"Good," Brandon sighed in relief, before turning to the Headmistress of Alfea, "So, Ms. F..."

Faragonda merely looked up at them innocently, "Yes?"

Sky only sighed at this, "Look, Ms. Faragonda, judging by what you said earlier, it's kind of obvious that you know something about this." He stated, "Who are those men and what do they want with our girlfriends?"

Ms. Faragonda only sighed at this as she opened one of her drawers, picking up a photograph of some sort and showing it to the Red Fountain Boys, "Are these the men that abducted my girls?" She inquired. The photograph consisted of at least six men, and those were, in fact, the men that kidnapped the Winx.

The Specialists nodded at this with frowns on their faces. Just who do these men think they are to take the Specialists' beloved girlfriends away from them? Even looking at these men are pissing them off. But they looked a bit younger, and perhaps less evil? They look pretty normal, sorta like...

"Well, these men are one of the most powerful vampires in the whole universe, Earth and the Magic Dimension included. And not to mention were rulers of the six different parts of the realm of Draculus."Faragonda started, sighing as she had to retell the story yet again.

"But wait," Sky interrupted, he's heard of that realm before, but knew it wasn't really around anymore. "Wasn't Draculus destroyed by vampire hunters like, at least 20 years ago?"

"Yes, and that is why vampires now roam around without designated realm." Farangonda nodded, getting back to the story, "Oh, and don't worry, they are not what you call villains just because they're vampires; they actually had more good intentions than bad ones."

The Specialists only raised their brows at this, "If they're not evil, then why'd they just kidnap the Winx?" Nabu asked.

Faragonda sighed, putting down the photo on her desk, "I am getting to that part." She said as she picked up yet another photo from her drawer, "Alongside them, were their beloved wives." She said, quite unsure if she should show them the photo, "They were also very powerful, but not as nearly powerful as their husbands." She looked down, "And when Draculus fell in the hands of the vampire hunters, so did their wives' demises."

They're starting to feel bad for the vampires now, "So their wives were...killed?" Brandon asked sympathetically.

"Yes."

Riven only furrowed his brows at this, "So basically, you mean those pathetic vampires only kidnapped the Winx because they need new wives or something?" He demanded, "That's just low. Maybe I should just end them so they can be with their dead wives in heaven or something."

The Headmistress of Alfea only shook her head at this, "But wait, there's more," She said, preparing to hold up the photograph of the vampires' wives for the boys to see, "They didn't just choose them just like that, there is a reason for it..." She took a deep breath, now holding up the photo for them to see, "...These are the vampires' wives, believe it or not."

The Specialists all looked at the photo, slightly nudging each other for a better view. But their eyes only widen and their brows furrow in confusion at this, "Not funny, Ms. F." Riven whined, "It's oly the Winx with different hairstyles and weird clothes."

The others couldn't help but agree. The photo consisted of six all too familiar girls, but like Riven said, with different hairstyles and wearing clothing that vampires mostly wear.

Faragonda could only look at the Specialists with slight amusement. "But it's not the Winx." She stated, "This was taken 20 years ago, back when you and the girls were babies, some of you weren't even born yet."

"Then who are those girls then, if they're not the Winx, which they obviously is?" Brandon asked in disbelief.

"Well," Faragonda took a deep breath as she got ready to name those girls one by one, "The redhead in the middle is Beatrice," She refers to the redhead in a braid in the middle that looked awfully like Bloom herself, only paler and looked a bit more wicked, "Next to the redhead, the blonde, is Lucinda," She refers to the blonde that looks like Stella, "The one next to blonde, the one with light brown hair, is Francine," She refers to the brunette that looks like Flora, only with shorter hair, "The pink-haired girl next to the redhead to the left is Therese." She points to the pink-haired girl that looks like Tecna, with longer hair, "Next to her, the one with black hair, is Melanie." She points at the girl with black hair that strikes resemblance to Musa, "and last but not least, the one with dark brown hair is Louise." She refers to the girl that looked like Layla.

"You've got to be kidding me." Riven stated.

"But I'm not." Faragonda shrugged, "Say...do you boys believe in reincarnation?"

The Specialists looked at each other at this, realizing what the Headmistress may or may not have hinted. "Wait, don't tell me that the Winx are the reincarnation of-"

Faragonda turned to the window with a sigh, "..Perhaps."

* * *

**A/N: Well okay so you now have some background information of the Vampires and same with their lovers' names, so yeah.**

**So we have Beatrice as Bloom's so-called previous life, Lucinda as Stella's, Francine as Flora's, Therese as Tecna's, Melanie as Musa's, and Louise as Aisha/Layla.**

**Oh, and yeah, to IDEA (Guest) over there offering an idea, well, if you still want to share your idea, then let's hear 'em! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This isn't a chapter about the Winx and Vampires, yet. I mean, it is on progress, like, I'm at least halfway at writing the chapter now (Because I know it's going to be long, with individual scenes between each Winx girl and vampires). But I feel like I needed to update somehow, so here it is.**

* * *

"Are we even heading to a relevant destination at this point?" A woman wearing a hoodie and a pair of sunglasses asked as she and her friends, who are also disguised to the point where they cannot be identified, walked around the streets of Gardenia. "Because I swear to Dracula, if you made us go on this rather uninteresting town for nothing, Tessie, I will pound you for real this time."

"For the umpteenth time, I am quite certain that we found the correct place as to where they are." Another woman, presumably named 'Tessie', affirmed firmly and a bit irritably as she continued looking down at her tracking device of some sort. It has been at least 23 times since she has been asked that question for the day, and she's getting quite tired of it.

"Well, let's just hope we find them for real this time," Yet another woman says, pulling her beanie closer to her and inserting some of the wavy, dark brown hair that protruded out of said beanie. "And hope that those morons still haven't caught them yet."

"'Caught'." Another woman humorously rephrased, despite being heavily disguised, some of her fiery red bangs still somewhat stuck out of her blue hoodie. "Gee, Liss, it's not like those young girls are criminals of some sort."

"Well, knowing us, there's a really slim chance that they would even be considered evil, so..." Another one trailed off softly, gently tucking her light blonde bangs from her face.

"But knowing the guys, those girls are probably considered as 'prey' by now." Tessie points out, "So, technically, 'caught' is most likely an appropriate term."

"Speaking of the guys," Yet another one said, adjusting her fashion designer sunglasses for a moment, "Do you think we'll ever meet-" She was about to gasp with a squeal but was interrupted.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we just did," The one who spoke the very first line from this chapter, let's call her Mel for now, gasp as she and her friends stopped walking after spotting six figures nearby.

"Act normal!"

* * *

...

"Okay, so are we just this desperate on finding the girls that we ended up like this?" Riven asked rather irritably as he and the Specialists went all around Gardenia, with 'Missing' posters of their girlfriends in their hands, going around, passing it to people and sticking it up to posts and walls and whatnot. "We can just find them and kick vampire butt for messing with our girls-"

"Do we even have a choice?" Helia countered as he passed a poster to a female individual, before she walked off. 'We don't even know where in the realms the girls are and barely even have any information about the vampires other than the most basic ones, how do you suppose we find them easily?"

"How am I supposed to know?!" Riven snapped, suddenly throwing the stack of posters he was holding up in the air, "But I do know that it's better than going around and pass useless pieces of papers around pathetically!"

It was about a week since the Winx's kidnapping and about the headmistress of Alfea giving them some vague information, but still information nonetheless, about the vampires that kidnapped the Winx. And so far, the guys still haven't made any progress on getting the Winx back, they didn't even know where the Winx.

Of course, a week without the Winx somehow affected the Specialists greatly. Especially Riven who has been extremely and easily pissed off lately, and it's no surprise to nearly everyone who knows the hotheaded Specialist's short temper, but a week without the only one that makes him calm is slowly driving him crazy. But he's not the only one, Sky has been mostly ignoring his princely responsibilities, Timmy hasn't even slept for days now as he tried to technologically find his girlfriend and her friends (but of course, it's not working), Helia has been having crippling writer and artist's block because of the absence of his inspiration (Flora), Brandon isn't really himself, and Nabu couldn't even focus on his magic that much.

Brandon just sighed as the posters literally flew everywhere after Riven practically threw them, he turns to Timmy, who was leaning at a nearby door post, snoring a bit, "Hey," He nudged the sleeping bespectacled Specialist, who jolted awake and managed to utter an incoherent 'What?'. "Take Riven home, he's kinda getting one of his Hulk moods again," He rolled his eyes, Timmy only nodded at this, yawning, "Oh, and, y'know, you should probably rest for the rest of the day."

After the sleepy Timmy left home, dragging a raging Riven with him, the others just picked up the posters and continued on with their distributing of posters and pasting them on walls and such.

Giving a poster to a young woman, Sky continued to look around for people who may or may not have a clue about the Winx's whereabouts. Seeing at least six women with disguises at across the street, the blond prince quickly approach them. He found the disguises quite odd, but Bloom did once say that Earth people tend to wear things that cover their faces and hair because of 'religious' (whatever that means) reasons.

"Hey!" Sky called out to the women, who seemed to tense up right after the blonde Specialist called out for them. "H-hey, ladies," He said as he was now in front of the girls, handing out a poster. "Have you seen these girls-"

"Um, hi." One of them answered awkwardly and briefly, hastily grabbing the poster from his hands as she and her friends looked at it. Sky only blinked at this, is it just him, or does the girl's voice sound familiar? And is that fiery red hair sticking out of her hoodie? Sort of like... "Never seen them." She answered as briefly as possible as she handed the poster back to the blonde prince.

Sky only blinked at this, looking down at the poster that those girls are supposed to keep just in case. "Err, keep it, y'know, just in case-" He was about to laugh nervously at the girls, but there is something odd...

The girls are gone.

Blinking yet again and turning around for any signs of the women, he only scratched his head at this. Where did they go? He could have sworn he only looked down for a second at least.

"Hey, Sky," Nabu called out as he, Nabu, and Helia approached the blond Specialist.

Noticing the prince's bewildered look, Helia only gave a concerned look as he put a hand on his shoulder, "Sky, what's wrong?"

"I...it's uh," He didn't know what to respond, well, he didn't even know what just happened so how was he supposed to respond? One minute, he was talking to these strange, yet oddly familiar women, and when he looked down for a second, bam! They were gone out of thin air, disappeared. Did they use a teleporting spell of some sort? Did he just...imagine those? Or were those...ghosts?

As he and the remaining Specialists began to walk away, with the others still concerned at the blond prince's bewildered look. Looking back at the spot where he witnessed the strange phenomenon, he only shook his head at this, thinking what just happened was just an imagination. "It's nothing."

* * *

**A/N: I dunno what to say, other than stay tuned at the next chapter where the Winx may or may not meet the vampires for the first, like I said before, it's going to be a bit longer than my regular chapters, but maybe I'll just split it into two, whatever.**

**Who do you think those mysterious women are? Well, it's fairly obvious.**

**I don't want to give out spoilers to you guys so I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to split up the Winx meeting the vampires into two now because it's kinda too long. So in this chapter, we first see Bloom, Stella, and Flora meeting their captures. Musa, Tecna, and Layla would be on the next chapter and the chapter after that is the Specialists. So yeah.**

* * *

_What...happened?_

Those were the first words Bloom thought as she slowly regained consciousness, groaning for a bit as she slowly opened her eyes. It was all blurry at first, but after a few moments, it was all cleared up and all she could see was a plain, white ceiling, accompanied by a chandelier-like lighting that was slightly dimmed, but it still blinded her for a second. After feeling her surroundings for a bit - as she was too...nervous to look around, for some reason - she could feel that she was laying...on a bed? It wasn't her bed; but it felt almost exactly like hers, and boy does it feel so comfy, like she was laying on a cloud of some sort.

Before she could identify more of her surroundings, a voice practically made her freeze for a moment.

"I'm sorry; but did I wake you?" A male voice asked softly, chuckling for a bit.

She knew that voice from anywhere. The last time she heard it was...

_"Missed me, Bea?"_

Gasping, Bloom's eyes fully snapped open as she quickly sat up from the bed, looking around for the scary man that kidnapped her and her friends. Honestly, she thought it was a dream for a moment...But, it wasn't.

There was the man, sitting on the side of the bed she was laying in, a book in hand, with his legs comfortably crossed, looking at her with the most nonchalant look she's ever seen, especially after he practically kidnapped her and brought her to who-knows-where. He waited for a few moments for her to say something; anything, but he only got a whimper and a shocked look from her. Sighing and turning back to his book, he calmly turned the page to continue reading and merely smiled in amusement, "I'll take that as a yes."

Bloom only blinked at this. She had tons of questions in her mind. Who is this man? Why does she get an odd feeling like she should know him? Why did he kidnap her (and possibly her friends)? Where is she? Where are her friends? Did Sky and the others even notice she (and her friends, possibly) were gone? And so on, and so on... "W-who are you and what do you want from me?" Was the first question she asked, or whimpered, after all, it was the first one to ever enter her mind.

It took a few moments for the 'vampire' (Bloom assumed he was a vampire from her very first encounter with him, despite him looking human right now other than his pale skin) to respond to the question-whimper coming from the redhead. He only responded with putting his book down and looking at her, there was something in his eyes that looked...sad. Weird. "Who am I?" He pointed to himself, "Well, my name is Sebastian," He pondered for a moment, trying to say something about himself, "...and perhaps that's all I can tell about myself for now, to be honest."

She honestly didn't mind the fact that he couldn't tell more about himself, only his name would be her concern and nothing else, but he seemed to skip her other question... "What do you want from me?"

"Well, I can't tell you that either," He only smiled sympathetically at her, "But, soon, love."

Did he just call her _'love'_?

* * *

...

"LET ME GO!" Stella literally screamed her lungs out as she banged the white, rather fancy looking door as loudly as possible with her bare hands, or at least, she tried to. She couldn't use her powers, so might as well use her 'damsel in distress' powers. She knew, if she were loud enough, her schnookums, her knight and shining armor, will eventually come and rescue her like in cliched and corny fairy tales that she's heard countless of times as a child. That, or her captures will be irritated and will probably knock her out for the time being.

"Well, that's enough banging for the day..." The blonde princess nearly whimpered as she looked at her hands, it was a bit red from all the banging but what concerned her the most was that she's broken a nail. "Dang it, I just had this manicured..." She whispered, looking around for any other signs of exits, "I can't keep banging on the gosh darn door forever...but I can't stay here forever, too! I have to find another way..."

Windows? No, it was the first thing she tried on escaping, but it had a magical barrier of some sort that even a powerful fairy like Stella couldn't go through...the balcony door? No. What's outside on that was either Brandon waiting to rescue her like that Earthling play about Ramirez and Jessica or whatever scene that looked very romantic, or it was just another magical barrier that blocked her once again. Her golden eyes continued to scan around the room, the room looked pretty fancy considering the fact that she woke up on a rather comfy canopy bed, and other fancy furniture and decorations she was too busy to describe. There doesn't seem anything useful, or interesting around here...that is, until her eyes landed on a certain, white sliding glass door-thingy that made her know about one thing.

That door thingy leads to a walk-in closet, correct her if she's wrong. How does she know that that door leads to a walk-in closet, one might ask? Well, as a fashion expert who has had countless of closets in her life, it's all just instinct, she guessed.

But there was one way to find out. Taking a deep breath, Stella approached the door carefully and cautiously. On one hand, she was anxious and afraid, who knows what's really in there? But on the other hand, she was somewhat giddy and excited, what if it _is _a walk-in closet? Would there be fashionable clothes? Shoes? Dresses? Accessories?

She can't wait to find out.

Finally, she reached the door, taking a another deep breath, closing her eyes and gripping the door handle tightly as she prepared to open it and reveal what's inside. _One...two...three...GO!_

Sliding the slide-door hastily and stepping inside, Stella still remained closing her eyes. The space in the room is pretty big enough for her to walk around, and she can smell some perfume that she can totally find herself using and some of that all too familiar clothing smell, so far so good...finally gathering the courage to open her eyes, it quickly snapped open to look around the room. And what was in the room...made her squeal loudly.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed loudly as she looked and twirled around the closet cheerfully, why she's acting like this instead of being terrified like a sane fairy would at a situation like hers is beyond anyone. But anyway, the closet was full of, well, everything! From dresses, purses, boots, shoes, jewelry, clothing, and other things that relates to 'fashion', as Stella would always say. The clothing looked a bit old fashioned, and Stella, who normally isn't a fan of those, actually...liked them. For some reason.

As Stella was busy admiring the closet she was in, she failed to notice another person go in the same closet. "I feel like I'm going to pass out from fashion overload!" She continued squealing to no one in particular. But not-so-surprisingly, someone responded to that.

"So it's a good thing that I'm here now, huh?"

Stella gasped at that voice and quickly turned around, hoping it's not...

It's him...that scary vampire that abducted her...

* * *

...

"Where...am I?"

Were the first words Flora had uttered as soon as she woke up in...wherever this is. She was rather unfamiliar with this room, but at the same time, it gave her some familiarity...how strange.

But then she remembered what happened...and that made her gasp a little as she fully registered her situation. She remembered that night when it was closing time in their Love &amp; Pet store and they were getting ready to finish up some chores, and all of the sudden, these odd looking men - or should she say vampires? Because they certainly looked like vampires to her - held them down out of nowhere and knocked them out, probably bringing them to who-knows-where, and by who-knows-where, she means here. This is definitely something the Winx Club hadn't experienced so far.

Speaking of the Winx...where are they? Okay, now she's getting more and more worried each minute...where are her friends? Last time she remembered, they were in the exact situation as her: pinned down by mysterious men/vampires and getting knocked out. Are they safe? Are they in the same situation as her? She certainly hoped not...

"Enough worrying about them for now..." Flora muttered to herself, she needed to get herself out of this first before thinking of the others...she had to find a way out. Looking around, she tried to find a way out.

But before she could even get out of the bed had she laid on, the door suddenly opened. _Oh no, I'm too late..._

Like she expected, it was the man/vampire that abducted her (and possibly her friends too), carrying...what's that? A tray? Of what? She wondered.

"Oh, you're awake." He stated (She still doesn't know his name) rather nonchalantly as he walked over to the bed she was laying, or rather, sitting on. She only looked at him with slight fear, what was he gonna do? Well, unlike before where he actually looked terrifying considering his rather hostile black and red eyes and fangs, it was replaced with light blue, calm and normal looking eyes and his normal looking teeth. But she'd still rather not get in his bad side...

"Y-yes, I am..." She managed to whimper, or at least try to respond. Who knows? He might have a short temper or something, and like she said before, she doesn't like to get into his bad side...

Believe it or not, she was expecting him to be pleased with her attempted response, but he only looked up at her and blinked, as if confused, before realizing the reason as to why she's acting this way. Because trust him, he knows how she's supposed to act. "You're afraid, aren't you?" He asked curiously, putting down the tray on the bedside table.

How did he know? "Y-yes."

He only gave a small smile at this, "Well, I'm afraid it's unnecessary to do so," He stated, a bit more friendlier this time, "I won't bite," He paused for a moment, "At least, not for another month or so, so there's basically nothing to worry about." She just awkwardly nodded at this as the man/vampire sat down on the side of the bed Flora was laying on and prepared whatever was on the tray, could it be food? Poison? Her friends' cooked up body parts sickly given for her to consume? Who knows...

"So..." The man/vampire started awkwardly while preparing whatever it was, "Hi, my name is Henry."

"Oh," Flora says, "I-I'm Flora."

Henry only gave a small smile at the brunette fairy, "Well, it's a beautiful name, I'll say,"

Flora blushed for a moment, she didn't know why she did that by a mere compliment by a complete stranger. "Thank you."

After a few moments of rather awkward silence, "So, would you like some tea?" He asked, holding out a cup of what she could assume to be tea for her. She was about to hesitantly grab it, but was interrupted by the man/vampire, "And don't worry; it's not spiked, tampered with, or anything...it's just, normal herbal tea." He tried to assure her after noticing that she was hesitant. He knew that she liked herbal tea...he just knew it.

Flora blinked at this, why was he worried about how she thinks of the tea? "Oh, um, thank you, I guess..." She accepted the cup of tea and drank it, slowly at first considering it was still hot, but to her surprise, it was made just the _way she liked it. _How strange was that? "Wait," Flora looked at Henry, who was prepared to leave for a moment, to ask a question. "Why are you being this nice to me right now?"

Henry only looked back at her, blinking. "Well...it's kind of difficult for me to explain. But you'll find out soon enough..." And with that, he left.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what to think about this. On one hand I'm kind of proud to actually update a story, but on the other I'm kind of...I don't know, not proud? There's just something in this chapter that I'm not proud at but I'm still going to publish it nonetheless because I am not going to waste my time writing this in vain. So yeah, be lucky there's an update!**

**By the way: Thanks to a certain someone who reviewed pointing out the error. You see, I was too tired typing up chapter 4 that I forgot Stella's previous life's name and I was just kinda winging it. But the real one is Serena or whatever her name is, just not Lucinda. Alright? Now that that's all cleared up...**

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry for being so inactive in this account lately, especially when it was the holidays when I promised I'd be active at the time. But my crippling writer's block is getting worse and I think I just lost my ability to write decent chapters. **

**Also, I think I messed up this story and perhaps that's why I've been avoiding updating this one at the time of the holidays. Too many plot holes and such. So, tomorrow, I'm going to revise the previous chapters up a bit. Okay? Okay.**

**On a side note: When I say I'm revising the previous chapters, I'm also revising the vampires and their loves. Their appearance, and perhaps some of their names will change but you don't have to reread it as I will clarify it in the next chapter. Okay? Okay.**

* * *

"Where in the hell am I?"

Was the wise question of our favorite musical fairy as she found herself laying in an unfamiliar bed, located in an equally unfamiliar room of some sort.

But then she remembered... she was kidnapped (and possibly along with her friends) by these creepy vampire dudes. Well, at least she thought they were vampires. They had pale skin, scary black/red eyes, and sharp fangs for goodness' sake! Unless they were in costumes or something (which this time of the year, by the way, ISN'T Halloween), then they are, undoubtedly, vampires. And no, not the sparkly kinds that Bloom had once shown her.

But her question still remained, where in the hell is she? Why is she in this unfamiliar, yet somewhat cozy and homey, room? Honestly, if she was kidnapped, she wouldn't even think of this kind of luxury (Stella was the type who does that), she'd think of waking up, bound, gagged, in an abandoned, unfurnished room with only one dimly lit light bulb. But no, she wasn't bound nor gagged or any kind of restraints, she was laying on this really comfy bed, and in this really cozy looking room. What.

Hey, it's not like she's complaining. She prefers waking up to this instead of the usual place to wake up after being kidnapped (at least, in the movies it is). But she's still wondering where exactly is she, who is/are her captor/s and what ever do they even need from her (and possibly her friends).

"I'm surprised you still didn't bother trying to break out of here at this point," A voice stated.

Musa was startled at the voice and quickly looked up at the source of the voice.

Casually standing and leaning at the doorway, was none other than that vampire dude (well, he doesn't look like a vampire now, considering how he looks like a normal human being right now, thank god) who also happens to be the one who kidnapped her. Her eyes quickly narrowed at this, "The hell do you mean by that?" She asked/demanded in a threatening tone.

The man/vampire wasn't fazed a bit at her attempt of threat, he even smirked in amusement at this, what in the realms does he think she is? "Oh, I dunno, I just thought you'd be the type to most likely break out, or rather, attempt to break out at this point." He said, before coughing and whispering something under his breath, "Considering how you're basically _Mel's _second life or something like that and I definitely know what type of person she is..."

"What was that?" Musa asked, not hearing his last statement despite having super sonic hearing, as if he knew that she had that...

Shrugging and dismissing the subject quickly, the man/vampire shut the door behind him and approach the musical fairy, "The name's Roman." He muttered as he looked away from her, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand and holding the other out for her to shake.

Musa only blinked and looked at the hand currently being held out for her. Is it just her or is this guy being stubbornly shy to her? If so, why does it coincidentally remind her of a certain someone? And why does she find it oddly adorable? The familiarity of the confusing situation is just plain pissing her off.

"Damn it, woman, my arm is getting tired here." Roman muttered irritably, still holding his arm out for her.

"Then let it down, I don't care." Musa stated, refusing to hold and shake his hand. He is a vampire after all. Who knows? When she holds his hand, he might pull her to him and bite her neck or something. "But what I do care about is where in the hell am I and what do you want from me?"

Roman only frowned at this, looking at her, as if studying her expression. And without a word, he turned to the door, opened it, and left. "...totally not going to answer that."

The musical fairy blinked at the vampire's actions, "Wait, what? You're just going to leave me here?!"

* * *

...

"Where is it?"

Tecna asked to no one in particular as she frantically attempted to find her phone or any other gadget that she managed to fit in her pockets while at the time of the kidnapping, or at least she assumed it was a kidnapping as the last thing she remembered was being held down by a mysterious man and was knocked out. Perhaps this is why she ended up in this room...that, or her eyes are just deceiving her from too much video games.

But then again, she was kidnapped, right? So of course her phone and other gadgets that might make her communicate to the outside world would be confiscated. Logical enough. She wouldn't take her captors as morons anytime soon...

"Looking for this one?" A voice asked, the technology fairy gasped at this and turned to the source of the voice. There, standing at the corner of the room, was the man that most likely kidnapped her (because how else would she end up in this unfamiliar place?). "Tecna of Zenith, correct?" He inquired, walking towards her as he pushed his half-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose.

The technology fairy only looked at him, "Y-yes." She nodded, she wouldn't want to get on his bad side...

"Ah." He also nodded at this, his eyes darting at nearly every direction of the room other than the pink-haired fairy's eyes. Wait, is he avoiding eye-contact with her? And if so, why? "Uh, anyway...my name is Theodore, you can shorten it if you want." Wait, is he stammering? Why is he stammering? "So, uh...any questions?" He looked up and finally his electric blue eyes met with the fairy's teal ones, to Tecna it wasn't really that surprising as eye-contact is a pretty average phenomenon on everyday life, but Theodore (she isn't fond of nicknames other than her boyfriend's usual shortened version of Timothy or whatever his full name is) looked...she doesn't know. Shocked? Surprised? Or...smitten?

She decided to ignore Theodore's reaction to eye-contact and asked in a serious tone, "What is it that you want from me to the point of kidnapping me?" She's aware that it's a bit too straightforward. Well, it's certainly better getting to the point instead of beating around the bush.

Finally, he snapped out of...whatever trance he was in for some reason, "That is confidential." He stated as he fished something out of his pocket, Tecna didn't know what it is, and honestly, she's a tad frightened by the unknown. Like, what if it's a weapon? Some sort of hypnotic device he plans to use on her? Oh no, what if she's being kidnapped so she would be an experiment? Not knowing something when you're supposed to know everything is terrifying, Tecna may or may not admit that she fears the unknown more than anything in the universe...other than non-technological objects but let's not talk about that.

To her surprise (and relief) he only grabbed an extremely familiar mobile device, examining it for a moment, before carelessly tossing it around while looking at her, studying her expression. Wait, is he taunting or mocking her? If he is, it's certainly working as Tecna glared at the vampire, "Give that back." She demanded. Theodore seemed to be more...confident than he was a moment ago, she definitely noticed that.

The vampire only gave a small, foolish grin as he stopped tossing the device with his hands, looking at it as he hummed, "Hmm..." His eyes darted back at the fairy, who has one of her eyes twitching in annoyance at this point. "...okay." He eventually shrugged and tossed the phone to the owner, who caught it easily without any effort or difficulty whatsoever. "Just so you know, I've tampered with that device a bit and blocked any sort of outside communication." He smiled as he watched the technology fairy's smile turn upside down. "Why, you might ask? Well, let's just say you're going to be here for a while..."

* * *

...

"You're only going to end up hurting yourself if you keep doing that, you know that, right?"

Layla slightly flinched as soon as she heard the voice right behind her, but still stood, or rather, dangled at one of the tall windows. Drat. She thought, she's been caught!

Ever since she woke up in this strange bedroom, Layla has been attempting to break out at almost every way possible. At first, she tried opening the doors and windows, but it was obviously locked. Next, she tried magic. But that didn't work either as the vampire guy who kidnapped her was smart enough to put a magical barrier around the room. Third, when the magic plan didn't work, she tried picking on the locks, but surprise surprise, it didn't work. So, her last choice would break out, like, literally break out of the room with her parkour skills and a hammer she found in one of the drawers.

"Please come down, you might hurt yourself." The vampire man pleaded.

Layla only let out a huff at this, before jumping down and attempting to land a punch at the man, to which he dodged effortlessly. Knowing that it's somewhat useless to attack him due to his unknown strength, she only glared at him. "Who the hell are you?"

The man didn't seem fazed at her apparent hostility towards him, as if he already expected this. "If you really want to know, my name is Noel." The man, Noel, only gave a smile at the fairy. "And you must be Princess Layla of Tides, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Layla continued to be hostile towards him, "Why am I here, huh? Are you planning on bribing my parents or something just because they're the rulers of Tides, is that it-?"

Noel only laughed nervously at her statement, "Nope, not really, as a former king myself, I find that unnecessary." He says, "And, the reason as to why you're here is completely different than what you have in mind."

Layla doesn't even want to know the reason why.

* * *

**A/N: Yet another crappy chapter from me *sigh. I don't know why Roman is being such a Tsundere, why Tecna is so OOC, and why Layla's scene is too short.**

**But now that I'm over this, the plot shall continue! The future chapters will mostly focus on the Specialists, but there will be scenes involving the Winx and the Vampires too.**

**But...I'm not really sure though, considering how I have two plot ideas that conflicts each other in this story, I'm still thinking about it. But, I can't really say those plots since there's spoilers and it's just really frustrating. I'm gonna need some help for this one, anyone? Please? I can't continue, or as the majority of reviewers say that makes me want to bang my head againts a wall due to its tremendous amount, 'update' if I'm going to be a confused little shiz, so yeah.**

**Anyway, I have stiff neck and I should probably rest right now so...**

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You know what? I'm done. I don't want to beat around the bush anymore. Let's just get to the point already. So yeah, this is the chapter where the plot progresses and all that, though, this isn't the idea what some of you had said on the review section, but still! At least!**

**Anyway, just a side note, there are some changes here that might make you confused. So I recommend you to read the first three chapters that has been revised (Also, can you please read the A/N at the end of chapter 3? Thanks). If you do not wish to do so, I'll just list the new names and all that. I'll just list the Winx and their reincarnations, and the Specialists with their parallels or something.**

**Bloom- Beatrice  
Stella- Selena  
Flora- Florence  
Musa- Melanie  
Tecna- Therese  
Layla- Louise**

**Sky- Sebastian  
Brandon- Benedict  
Helia- Henry  
Riven- Roman  
Timmy- Theodore  
Nabu- Nate**

**If you want to see the vampires' updated appearance (yes, I've updated their appearances), then go back to chapter three (also, again, please read the A/N at the end of chapter 3, it would really help me if you helped me, I'd really appreciate it).**

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the right address?" A woman with a rather striking resemblance to a certain nature fairy asked worriedly, looking around at the apartment complex she and her friends were in front of.

A woman with a striking resemblance to Layla, who just so happened to be named Louise, scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Screw that question, Flo, a better question is: Is this plan even worth it?" She turned to a Bloom-look-alike. "Or are we just wasting our time with some petty Red Fountain boys that the girls just so happen to date?"

"Yeah," A woman with a resemblance to Musa, named Melanie, nodded, "How about let's do something more, y'know, interesting? Like, oh I don't know, tracking down those deadbeat ex-kings called our husbands and free those poor girls from those morons, for example."

"That could work, if it weren't so poorly-thought out." A woman with the resemblance of Tecna, Therese, or Tess, had stated, "Like I've stated before, we have no clue as to where they are. The best solution as of now will be to be undercover."

"As what?" Melanie raised a brow, she wasn't listening when Beatrice had explained the plan earlier.

"As the girls, duh!" Selena exclaimed to her, "Y'know, act like the famous new Company of Light and all that-!"

Selena suddenly found her mouth being covered by Beatrice, "Be quiet," She shushed as some people walking by glanced at them suspiciously, to which she and her friends grinned sheepishly at the people and waved off saying as Selena was just 'being silly' and 'just joking'. Having their plans foiled is the last thing they need right now.

The blonde (Selena) mumbled a sorry as her friends frowned, "Anyway..." Melanie said, "What the hell kind of plan is that? You're basically saying that we're going to take their places or something. Talk about identity theft..."

"It's not identity theft if we're doing it for the greater good." Beatrice defended, "Look, I mean, sure, we're pretending like that Winx and all that because they're basically our other lives and we look so alike and all that, but it's only temporary, plus, we get to know our other lives' significant others and find out what they've been up to and all that."

"Don't forget how we're basically doing them a favor by keeping their boys company." Selena gave a wink, to which her friends gave disgusted looks, "H-hey! That's not what I meant, like, at all!" She immediately shook her head. "What I mean is..."

Seeing the blonde's confusion, the rest of them merely laughed at this, "Yeah, we know what you mean, just messing with you," Louise smiled at the blonde. "Anyways, Sel does have a point though, knowing where those Specialist boys came from, I wouldn't be surprised if they'd snap by now. Those girls better feel lucky we're even doing them a favor by keeping their boyfriends' sanity stable enough."

"Makes sense, I guess?" Melanie raised a brow, "But there's one thing: I don't know anything about my other life, not her name, not her boyfriend, whatever. I don't know, nor do I care, who my other life is."

The women merely sighed at this and turned to their magenta-haired (Tess) friend, "Tess?"

Tess, or we'll just call her Therese as of now, nodded as she looked down at her device that she recently bought from the realm of Zenith (she and her friends had been traveling the Magic Dimension for a while now), "Fine, I'll repeat it one more time." She looked at them, "Just in case any other one of you had forgotten also." Some of them gave sheepish grins.

Clearing her throat, she started, "Beatrice," She turned to her redheaded friend, "You are Princess Bloom of Domino, the fairy of the Dragon Flame, and is the fiancee of Prince Sky of Eraklyon."

Beatrice merely nodded at this, memorizing.

"Selena," Tess continued, now looking at the blonde, "You are Princess Stella of Solaria-"

"Oh, goody, I'm a princess!" Selena cheered, cutting the woman off.

Tess merely stared at Selena before she got quiet and mumbled a 'sorry', before continuing, "You are the Fairy of the Shining Sun and is the girlfriend of Squire Brandon of Eraklyon-"

"Wait, what?" Selena blurted out incredulously, "You mean I'm dating a _Squire_? Out of all people-"

Before Selena could rant even more, Therese just sighed and continued on, "Florence," She turned to her brunette friend, "You are Flora of Linphea, the fairy of Nature, and is the girlfriend of Helia of Linphea."

"Okay..." Florence said slowy, processing the information given to her.

Tess then turned to Melanie, "You are Musa of Melody, Fairy of Music, girlfriend of someone named...Riven?"

Melanie momentarily raised a brow, "Riven? What kind of name is that? Sort of like, a river or something?" She momentarily laughed, before stopping to ask something, "But wait, where did he come from? You didn't say where he came from?"

"It's not listed here." Therese stated, continued, "And, Louise," She turned to the other brunette, "You are Princess Layla of Tides, the fairy of Waves, and the fiancee of Nabu of Tides."

"Ah..." Louise said slowly, she couldn't believe how she even ended up being a princess.

"Tecna of Zenith...Fairy of Technology...boyfriend is Timmy of Magix..." Therese then ended up muttering her own information to process again, she noticed some rather uncanny resemblance with this Timmy boy and her own husband, Theodore, but she soon shrugged it off. Life can be full of rather strange coincidences sometimes.

A few moments later, Beatrice then spoke up, "Are you ready, ladies?" The women nodded at this, "Okay," Beatrice took a deep breath as she slowly knocked on the door.

* * *

...

"Huh, I wonder who's at the door..." Riven wondered sarcastically, "Since, you know, none of you lazy asses would be 'kind' enough to open it to see who it is!"

It had been almost a month since the Winx's disappearance, and the Specialists are worse than before. Currently, they are hanging out in their apartment as they lack the motivation to do anything else, not without their beloved Winx Club.

Sky merely sighed at this as he stood up, "Fine, I'll get it." He muttered as he approached the door, Riven had gotten crankier over the weeks, and it's no surprise either. Opening the door, Sky was about to greet the stranger, or rather, strangers, that is, until he saw all too familiar fiery red-orange hair, along with others, but he's too occupied at the one in front of him, the redhead.

"Sky!"

"B-Bloom?"

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm being straightforward and rushed right now but I don't think I care anymore, or maybe it's just the fatigue talking, I don't know anymore.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading, I guess?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, look who's back? Remember me? No? Well-uh, understandable, I guess... *dramatically sheds a tear***

**Okay, so I know I somehow disappeared from the face of the earth for a few months now, y'know, not updating anything and all, and I know you're probably pissed at me for doing so, but I have my reasons! First off, I sorta had an existential crisis a few months ago, second off, I have one of the most intense writer's block I've ever had, and third off is that there's some family issues going on and y'know. ****But I'm still here! I'm still alive and well and that's what matters most (not really).**

**Okay, so to the actual story, this chapter is a filler (sorta) since I'm still trying to get back on track. Also, I'm in the middle of revising chapters 4 to 8 (along with other stories, details are on the end), so yeah, sorry if the chapter sucks.**

* * *

Slowly and cautiously, she stepped out of the room, glancing at the hallways left and right, deciding which way she would go. Deciding on going to the right side, she sneakily attempted to tiptoe her way out of this place, that is, until she heard footsteps nearby.

Musa silently cursed at this as she attempted to sprint back to the room to avoid being seen, but before she can closed the door shut, she heard a voice. And not just any voice, a really, really familiar voice.

"Musa?"

Her eyes slightly widened at this as she poked her head through the door, glancing at the direction of the voice. And she couldn't help but grin and widened her eyes at the owner of the voice. "Tecna, Flora!" She exclaimed to the magenta-haired and brunette fairies respectively, running to embrace her friends. "Oh my god, am I so glad to see you girl- what are you wearing?" She blurted out, stepping back to see what her friends are wearing.

They were wearing...swimsuits? Well, technically they aren't wearing swimsuits right now, since they're also wearing something that's somewhat covering their swimsuits for the time being, but it's obviously still swimsuits. She noted that Flora's hair is somewhat damp, hinting that she probably went swimming. But why would they be swimming? Why are they wearing swimsuits? She never even saw Flora or Tecna with those swimsuits. So why? Why right now out of all times? Aren't they supposed to be kidnapped? Also, where are the others? Musa could have sworn her head is going to explode from asking too many questions all at once.

"Oh, we were just-"

"Where are you girls?" A sudden, unfamiliar masculine voice called out, along with some footsteps getting closer and closer. The man's tone wasn't hostile or anything like one would expect, but calm and soft more than anything. But it still made Musa gasp.

Quickly, Musa grabbed both of Flora and Tecna's hands, much to their surprise, and tried sprinting back to her room for them to hide. "What are you doing?" She whispered-demanded to her two friends as they stood on their feet, not moving an inch as Musa desperately tried to pull them with her to hide.

Before Musa can pull her friends with her to hide, not that she was anywhere close to anyway, the men, two of them to be exact, one with hair and the other with blond hair, already saw them and walked towards them rather casually, much to Musa's fear. The men sort of looked like Roman in a way, and in a way, she meant that they have pale skin, which led her to conclude that they are vampires as well, much more to Musa's far. Oh no, what if they'll bite them? As interesting as vampires are, she still doesn't want to be one. She's content of being a fairy, and only a fairy, thank you very much.

"Oh, there you are." The blue-haired one, Theodore, bluntly said, his face straight and indifferent.

"Yes, we thought we lost you." The blond one, Henry, said with a small smile, his tone sounded relieved. "You know how confusing the hallways get. Took me a couple of years to memorize, myself." He smiled kindly at Flora and Tecna, but as his eyes trailed off to a certain musical fairy, he raised a brow. "And who might you be, m-"

"Stand back, I said stand back!" Musa suddenly yelled, making a cross with her arms as she backed away, signalling her friends to do that same, but they didn't. "I know how to karate!"

"No, you do not know how to do martial arts of any kind." Tecna muttered flatly, coughing.

"They don't need to know that!" Musa harshly whispered to her tech-savvy friend, coughing.

"Oh, dear." Flora whispered, covering a small smile with her hand, a bit amused at her musical friend.

Both Henry and Theodore looked at each other, blinking at the musical fairy as they both backed away, just as Musa demanded. "Well, if you say so...Miss...?" Henry smiled, holding his hands up in surrender at the musical fairy. Whilst Theodore just removed his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms, his straight face still intact.

"Musa, her name is Musa." Flora smiled at the two 'vampires'.

The dark blue haired fairy looked at her nature-loving friend, "What?! You're on their side?!"

"What? No, of course no-"

"They kidnapped us for goodness' sake!"

"Musa, no-"

"And again, why are you guys wearing swimsuits?!"

"How can we give a proper explanation if you keep cutting us of-?!"

"That's enough, the three of you." Theodore sternly spoke, raising a hand, his face still straight but his tone sounded irritated and his gaze was a little intense. "I have far more significant things to do than stand here and watch you fairies gossip. If you want to gossip this badly, then feel free to do so in the pool area, where your other friends are."

"We're not goss- wait, pool area?" Musa raised a brow at all of them. Pool area? Her friends wearing swimsuits? She knew that all she had to do was put two and two together. But with their situation she honestly found it hard to believe, to be honest. "My mind is full of what."

Henry blinked, "Wait, you didn't know? We've brought all your friends to our pool since you girls have been cooped up in your rooms all day." Musa shook her head, making Henry scratch his head. "Roman never informed you?"

Theodore scoffed, "Knowing that bloody scoundrel, he most probably just unlocked her room to let her figure out on her own."

"Well, the door was unlocked, so..."

"I knew it." The blue-haired man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, before looking up at Musa, "There's some swimwear in the closet, I assume. You can go choose, but don't take too long or else we'll leave without you."

* * *

"Finally! Took you long enough, darlings!"

Musa looked at the indoor pool in disbelief as she slowly walked towards it, she sees her friends Bloom and Stella waving cheerfully at them whilst splashing some water to each other, she sees her good friend Layla running towards the pool, preparing for a cannonball, she sees Flora and Tecna, preparing to go in the pool themselves, and she sees Theodore and Henry walking towards a table nearby, where four other men sat.

One of them in particular, a certain green-haired man, seemed to notice her immediately. Roman couldn't help but smirk at the musical fairy, winking at her as he drank something from a wine glass...something red.

She frowned at this, scratching her head. Honestly, she has so many questions right now. Like, why were they kidnapped? Who are those men? What do they have to do with anything? Why are they letting them have fun like this (well, not that she's complaining, better than being cooped up in a room all week, but it's still somewhat suspicious)? And most importantly of all...

"What are they going to do to us...?"

* * *

**A/N: Sucks, I tell you. And boy, do I need to work on my characterization and pacing while I'm at it. But, again, I'm still recovering from my intense writer's block and existential crisis, so cut me some slack, would you? Also, I'm rewriting this story, specifically chapters four to eight. There are going to be changes here and there, mainly the vampire's pasts, personalities, and relationship with their wives, so yeah.**

**Speaking of rewriting, I'm also going to rewrite most of my stories, not all of them, though. The ones I'm going to rewrite are also the ones I'm going to start updating, so yeah, yay, I guess! This is the list as to which stories I'm rewriting and continuing: Of Bets and Relationships, Of Spies and Royalties, Replaced, History Won't Always Repeat Itself, Hate That I Love You, and Life As We Know It**

**There are also stories that I'm going to continue updating somehow but won't really rewrite it because it's fine the way it is: Love Is NOT A Video Game, and Winx Spies!**

**I also have plans for new fics, But I'm not talking about that.**

**Anyway, enough ranting! Haha, I just really miss doing these kinds of things, y'know?**

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I needed to get this chapter out of the way since I couldn't update tomorrow night because of a school party (also because I'm planning something but shh). So yeah. Quite a boring chapter with a lot of mistakes that I will probably correct later on, but it gets better, I swear!  
**

**Also note: When a name is hypothetical (has a (?) next to it) it means that it's probably not the real character (ex. Bloom(?) might be Beatrice, Sky(?) might be Sebastian, and so on).**

* * *

"I've heard that the Winx Club finally came back, and the Specialist boys have informed me that they will arrive shortly here with the girls, Headmistress Faragonda."

The strict Head of Discipline glanced casually at the headmistress for any sort of response from the elderly woman. It had been a while since the famous Winx Club were kidnapped by vampires, Griselda honestly couldn't believe it at first, like, _vampires? _Are you serious? Most powerful fairies kidnapped by mere vampires? She even laughed at first when she heard the rumors, but when she told the Headmistress about it, Faragonda turned serious and a bit upset, telling Griselda that it is no laughing matter, much to the strict teacher's surprise. But she digressed. Now, there are rumors that the Winx Club finally came back, though, it might be a bit more believable, Griselda still has doubts. If they really did come back they would have either been let go or that they escaped. The former is unlikely as kidnappers seldom ever let go of its hostages unless it had what it needed, or for a ransom. And despite the latter being a possibility, there's also a possibility that the kidnappers would come after them again. Griselda shook her head, she worries about those girls sometimes.

The headmistress of Alfea stayed quiet, her back still facing the vice-headmistress as she silently stared out the window, watching a Red Fountain ship land on the courtyard.

"So the boys were not joking..." Griselda noted, adjusting her spectacles as she stood up and walked to Faragonda's side, watching six Specialists escort six fairies(?) out of the ship happily. Like, really happily. Even from afar, one could still see the obvious grins on the boys' faces. Griselda glanced at the headmistress, expecting to see her surprised, relieved, or even happy to see her favorite students back. But instead, Faragonda's lips formed into a frown as she narrowed her eyes at the girls, as if suspicious, much to Griselda's shock. "H-Headmistress, is something the matter?" She asked, her expression full of concern.

"It's not them." She spoke, her voice barely a whisper, but Griselda could see hear it.

Griselda's eyes slightly widened at this, surprised. What does Faragonda mean? "W-what do you mean, Head-"

Before the vice-headmistress could finish her sentence, someone suddenly knocked on the door. Griselda was about to yell for them to wait, but Faragonda raised her hand, signalling her to be quiet, which she did.

"Come in." The headmistress' voice didn't lighten up, as it still sounded serious and stern. Her expression was no different, either.

And without a second wasted, the door opened and came in twelve people, six Specialists, all still with their wide grins, and the Winx Club(?). "Ms. Faragonda, the Winx are back!" Brandon exclaimed, gesturing to Stella(?), who was clinging on one of his strong arms. Stella(?) merely smiled and waved.

"That's great news." Faragonda attempted a smile, turning to the Winx girls(?), "Say, how did you girls get free from your captors?" The tone of the headmistress' voice sounded rather forced, as if she's forcing herself to be relieved. The boys took note at this, along with the rising of tension in the room for some reason, blinking as they looked at each other, but decided to let it slide. The girls, on the other hand, weren't fazed by the elderly woman's voice, in fact, some of them were even secretly amused by it.

"Well, Fara- I mean, Ms. Faragonda, the men who captured the gir- I mean, us had apparently let us go, because..." Bloom(?) spoke up and eventually trailed off, glancing at her friends, as if waiting for them to continue her sentence.

"Because they realize that apparently using their wives' reincarnations won't restore Draculus to its former glory as, again, despite being the our- I mean, the Queens' reincarnations, they're still technically not them." Tecna(?) continued.

Flora(?) nodded, "Yes, and so they decided to...well, find someone else. Like, err...how do I say this..."

"Their whores." Stella(?) nearly seethed, making her friends slap their foreheads and surprising almost everyone because of her saying an inappropriate word, especially the Specialists, Brandon specifically. Sure, Stella may say some basic profanities from time to time, but she has never said that word with such hidden anger before. "Whoops, did I just say that?" She asked as innocently as possible, giggling as she looked around, "What I meant was, err, bad women. Yeah, bad women that have no dignity whatsoever and no one likes."

"Anyway..." Layla(?) laughed nervously, "So that's why we're now free. Really nice men...if you ask me." She said her last statement with gritted teeth whilst forcing a smile.

Faragonda raised a brow at first, but eventually started nodding, "Ah..." She pretended to sound like she understood. "That's good news, really good news. I'm glad you _girls _are back." She said quickly in the most relieved tone she could muster, before eventually turning to the Specialists. "Say, boys, I wish to speak with the girls..."

"But you're already speaking with them." Riven pointed out, only to be eventually rewarded with an elbow on his ribs by his girlfriend. A really strong and hard elbow on the ribs, even by Specialist standards, in fact. Riven even almost yelped at the pain, and he's almost certainly sure that one of his ribs cracked. Musa didn't usually deliver strong elbows like this, hell, he doubts any kind of fairy would deliver those kinds of hits. What the hell?

"I mean in private." Faragonda said, looking at the Specialists.

Sky almost immediately understands and pulls all his friends to the door, preparing to exit. "Well, err, as much as we want to stay with you girls, I remembered Headmaster Saladin wanted to have a word with us as well. So...we'll see you tomorrow." With that, and a polite bow to the Headmistress, the Prince of Eraklyon managed to usher his friends and himself out of the office, despite some of the Specialists' protests.

After the door shut, the office became somewhat quiet as Faragonda looked at Griselda, who was standing in the corner of the room the whole time.

"Oh! I just remembered, I needed to give a couple of freshmen detention." Griselda spoke quickly, noticing the somewhat tension and the intense stare coming from the headmistress and even the girls. And, with that, the door slammed shut after the vice-headmistress left the office to presumably give some freshmen detention. Poor freshmen.

After the Head of Discipline left, the office became quiet again. But the tension between the girls and Faragonda was obvious.

Faragonda sat down to her chair, staring at the Winx girls(?) from across her desk, she then look down as if she was deep in thought. "So, how are you girls?" She asked, looking up as if what had happened prior had never happened. "Or, should I say..." She trailed off, narrowing her eyes at them. "_Your Highnesses._"

The girls didn't have much of a reaction, as they only looked at each other with knowing, small smirks. Until Bloom, or rather, Beatrice, clapped her hands, her smirk getting bigger. "Bravo, Faragonda. Looks like you aren't as ignorant as we thought you were."

"Unlike those imbeciles..." Tecna, or rather, Therese muttered, glancing at the door where the Specialists had recently left. Especially that bespectacled fellow, sure, he might be one of the smartest people one would ever meet, but boy is he extremely blind when it comes to love. Reminds her of a certain someone she knows...

"So that's why Draculus hadn't entirely fell..." Faragonda noted as she looked at the women who used to rule one of the most powerful realms in the Magix Dimension, along with their husbands, of course. Faragonda weren't really that close with the Queens, but they do meet from time to time back in the day, and Faragonda does have decent knowledge about them and Draculus. And she knows that the Queens are supposed to be dead after a supposed assassination and an argument, but there they are, in place of her favorite students, alive and kicking. "Why?" She suddenly asked.

Stella, or rather, Selena hummed rather questionably, "Why? Why what Faragonda? Why you haven't aged gracefully over the years? Why you have wrinkles and we don't despite us being older by a century? Why you have ugly and old white hair-"

"Selena, that's enough." Therese scolded her sternly, before turning to the headmistress with crossed arms. "Kindly elaborate on the question."

Faragonda cleared her throat, "I thought the current Queens of Draculus were assassinated during the war twenty years ago."

"Well, that's what we want everyone to think." Flora, or rather, Florence, smiled. Faragonda raised a brow. "It's a long story. We'd rather not discuss it, right now at least."

The headmistress had another question in mind. "Do your husbands know about this?" Wait, if the kings really did know that their wives were alive all along...then why kidnap the Winx in the first place?

"No. And we'd rather keep it that way for the time being." Musa, or rather, Melanie spoke as the rest agreed to this.

"Why?"

"That is confidential." Beatrice stated.

The elderly woman frowned. "Very well...why are you ladies here, then?" She asked, "Why are you here, pretending to be the Winx Club while they're in your husbands' clutches in who-knows where? Why would you let your husbands do that? Aren't you ladies going to do anything about this Winx Club crisis?"

"We can't answer all of that, but let's just say we're pretending to be the Winx Club for a while so that everyone won't freak out so much while we try to rescue those poor girls." Beatrice said, looking at Faragonda, "That is, if you allow us to do so."

Faragonda didn't answer at first, looking down as she was thinking about it.

"If you won't, then that's just fine. We'll just be on our way and let you people deal with it..." Selena shrugged, examining her nails as if she didn't care either way.

"But it'll be a challenge as no one knows our husbands like we do, but hey, if you refuse our help, then you refuse our help." Louise smirked. "We do us, you do you."

"It's quite an offer, especially from us." Florence shrugged. "We rarely ever offer help unless it had something to do with our kingdoms, this has nothing to do with our kingdoms by the way."

"Very well." Faragonda sighed in defeat, "Your appearances are uncanny after all, and I do notice some similar characteristics from you and the girls." She noted, "As long as you ladies act in character and help us find the real girls behind the scenes, then...continue what you are doing."

The queens merely smiled as they looked at each other. "That's great."

"Only I will know about this, maybe Saladin and Griffin as well since they can easily recognize you as I did. But no one should know about this, especially the Specialists and the girls' families. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, yeah." Melanie shrugged.

"Griselda will lead you to the girls' rooms, where you will stay for a while and maybe find out more about the girls-"

"Nope, we already know where it's located, thank you very much." Selena said.

Faragonda raised a brow, "How so?"

"Apparently, we get these strange flashbacks and information from our other lives if we interact with their significant others and other loved ones." Therese held her chin, recalling the time she got a flashback of Tecna getting stuck in the Omega Dimension, pretty scary, if one asks another, and she does find it somewhat odd since she has experienced almost the same thing, only thing is, unlike Tecna, she wasn't so lucky. Same thing happened to the others, like how Melanie recalled Musa rescuing the Princess of Melody from the fire, Florence recalling Flora being dragged underwater after saving her sister, etc...and they found it odd too, as they experienced it as well.

"Ah." Faragonda nodded, "Well, you _girls _should rest up now."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what to say right now. The next chapter will be about the Winx and the vampires next, where you'll probably one of the Queens' (that's what I'm calling them from now on) pasts and the vampire's goal and stuff like that, so yeah.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

She couldn't breathe.

That's the first thing she noticed. The second?

The second thing that she noticed was that she was somehow not laying on some ground, it was hard to explain; but, to put it simply, she seems like she's floating aimlessly on some void, but at the same time she feels as if she's sinking, slowly by slowly, sinking.

And despite hearing distant, somewhat distorted shouting in the background, overall it sounds...quiet and peaceful, but it also has a rather odd sound that reminded her of whenever she was-

Snapping her eyes open, she gasps, only to have unwelcome mouthfuls of water enter her mouth. She closes her mouth as tightly as possible to avoid more liquid from entering; but she still needed to breath somehow.

And then it hit her, she is underwater; she is drowning.

She hastily looks up, and realizes how low she's sunken. She could barely see the light in the surface, and the distant, distorted voices she heard beforehand, is now barely audible.

She momentarily forgets how to swim, and immediately panics. Thrashing her limbs and the rest of her body in a vain attempt of saving herself, only to sink lower, and lower.

She couldn't save herself.

She feels herself losing consciousness by the lack of oxygen, she feels tired, and is still, not moving, not doing anything.

For the first time in her life, she gives up.

Preparing for the sweet embrace of death, she closes her eyes as she loses the last of the consciousness she has.

But she hears something; someone yelling. And she feels something; a presence, a cold, yet warm, familiar one. She doesn't know if she should be glad or should be scared.

She doesn't have the energy to do anything. So she doesn't, except for opening her eyes a bit, and sees in her peripheral vision; a hand reaching out to her.

She doesn't do anything, and closes her eyes again, never to wake up.

_"Florence!"_

She hears him, calling out her name.

_"Florence!"_

But she could slowly hear the voice changing and the name morphing into-

_"Flora!"_

Flora? She thought. Who is Flora?

_"Flora!"_

And then it hit her, Flora is-

* * *

...

"Flora!"

Flora gasps, and coughs out water violently as soon as her head is out of the water. What...what just happened? After coughing, she wheezes, still a bit shocked by what happened...whatever did happen.

She looks up, and sees her friends looking at her in concern. "Flora," Bloom started, patting her nature friend by the back, "What's gotten into you?"

"Yeah," The sun and moon fairy nodded, "We were just hanging out in this pool, having fun and all, and suddenly you go drown yourself like that?"

"Don't be rude, Stell." Layla shook her head, before looking at Flora, "But, seriously, Flora, what happened? You look a bit shaken up and confused."

Flora wheezes a bit more, and coughs some more, suddenly feeling cold.

Musa frowned, "It's probably best we get her out of water, maybe that will help."

The Winx agreed, and assisted the nature fairy in getting out of the pool while Layla left to go get a warm, dry towel. They sat her down on a nearby bench, and wrapped her around with the towel Layla brought. They wait a moment for her to calm down and collect herself, before asking, "What happened out there, Flo?"

Flora shakes her head, "I don't know." She wasn't lying, she doesn't know what happened.

While her friends were ranting about how she could have killed herself, she sees someone staring at her from her peripheral vision. She turns, and sees Henry looking at her with furrowed brows, as if he knew what happened, but he eventually looked away when Theodore striked a conversation with him.

Flora raised a brow, what does Henry know about this? Why?

* * *

...

The Winx shrugged off Flora's odd behavior, and continued on with their activities. Until it was night time (it was a bit hard to tell since it's an indoor pool and all). And it was then decided by the girls to now dry up and change up after some servant told them that dinner will be ready soon.

Stella was ranting about how starved she is and how she hopes that the food will not involve any blood on it when the servant told them dinner was ready, and led them to the dining room. The dining room was honestly huge, and looked like it is from some royal palace, with paintings and other expensive decor on walls, huge windows with curtains draped over them, and one big, fancy chandelier above a twelve, maybe more, seated dinner table.

The food did not disappoint either, both in appearance, smell, and especially taste, from the main course, to the desserts. Most of them felt full by the time they finished their meals, and it would have been an understatement to say that they've enjoyed their meals.

But, once all of them finished their food, the vampires arrived, and surprisingly gave them smiles.

"So, did you girls enjoy your meals?" Sebastian asked, all polite and all.

Most of them nodded, "Yup!" Stella even chirped, a fork in her mouth as she ate cake.

Some of the vampires chuckled, "Well, that is to be expected. Despite Draculus having been already fallen, we at least still have our finest chefs here."

"Hey, why won't you guys eat?" Musa wondered, "I mean, the food's delicious, totally not worth skipping on."

"Well, we've already ate it plenty of times before, and besides, it's not like food is a necessity for us." Ben shrugged.

"Also, you've eaten at least most of the food." Roman pointed out, referring to the almost empty plates and bowls where food used to be.

"But nevermind that." Sebastian started, "I'm sure you ladies have some questions for us, so feel free to ask."

Layla raised her hand, "Why are we here? As in, why did you kidnap us and brought us here?"

"That is confidential." Sebastian smiled, "Next?"

Layla huffed and muttered something about everything being confidential.

Bloom raised her hand. "What are you going to do to us?"

"That, is a good question." Ben remarked, "But frankly, we don't really know yet. We didn't really know that we'd get this far. We thought that your lovers might be a bit more...protective of you."

"Okay, so you kidnapped us for no reason at all?" Musa raised a brow.

"Of course we did." Henry said, "But enough of that, next?"

Stella raised her hand, "For kidnappers, you guys totally treat us nicely, y'know, letting us have fun on some swimming pool and letting us eat this delicious food, which is totally unexpected. I wonder why?"

Roman frowned, "Why? Do you want us to tie you up in some pipe in a filthy room with nothing but soggy bread and water?"

"What? No! That's not what I mean at all!"

"Calm down, we know what you mean." Ben chuckled, "The way we treat, it's just out of instincts, y'know? I don't think we'd want to have you living in a miserable condition like what Roman mentioned."

"But don't take our kindness so lightly, though." Henry warned, "Because if you ever tried to escape, we'll definitely put you in a condition worse than that."

"Or way worse." Roman smirked, his eyes turning dark and showing his fangs, "Like, maybe biting you? I've always been curious as to what fairy blood tastes like, anyway."

While another one of her friends asked another question about something, Tecna noticed a servant coming in the dining room and approaching Theodore, who was standing at the back. The servant's footsteps were quiet so that the rest of them wouldn't notice, but it was quick, like it was ugent. The servant came up to the blue-haired vampire and whispered something to him, and what the servant whispered must not have been pleasant since halfway through, Theodore's face fell, and he was now frowning.

The servant eventually left, and Tecna noticed that Theodore now looked like he has somewhere else to be. He pushed up his glasses and momentarily looked around, he looked as if he's on edge.

Their eyes momentarily met, but it was interrupted as Theodore suddenly pushed up his glasses again, before excusing himself from everyone and leaving abruptly.

Everyone looked at the door he just slammed closed, Tecna shifted from her seat, curious about what the vampire is up to.

Layla furrowed her brows. "What the hell was that all about?"

* * *

**A/N: The writing style is different, but I'll be honest and say that I've enjoyed writing this very much! It's not as tiring as the descriptive one I've written before and it only took me about three to four hours to write! I especially love the first part! I'll write more of that, but with the other Winx girls, in the next few chapters!**

**Tecna not having any dialogue whatsoever and being mentioned for only very few times is intentional, because judging by the last few paragraphs, she'll probably be one of the main characters next chapter, and there will be another revelation! Also, the Specialists and the queens will be probably there next chapter too.**

**I'm not really that tired, I'll probably watch a few YouTube videos before going to bed after this. But still,**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
